Tandrious von Steelmane
Lord Tandrious von Steelmane was the Founding Father and original Kingpin of The Steelmane Gang from right after the turn of the century, 604 L.C., up until he vanished off the face of Azeroth during the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind. He was last seen leaving Cutthroat Alley for the Stormwind Harbor to board a private vessel so that he could escape the plague that had gripped Stormwind. His vessel arrived in Westfall, he did not. =Description= ---- Tandrious was described as a man whom adorned the darkest of leathers, something that would've equaled his soul. His leathers were said to be foreign, almost Outlandish, and served no other purpose than to protect himself, and intimidate those whom opposed him. He, like his eldest son Edgar, never displayed his actual face in-the-flesh to the public, leaving that piece of his puzzle to an absolute mystery. It is rumored, however, that he had long flowing ebon hair. =History= ---- Tandrious was born into a wealthy criminal enterprise family in Alterac City, the capital city of the Kingdom of Alterac. Since birth, his parents had kept him locked in the family's estate, where he underwent a strict education and physical training program until he was well out of his adolesence stage. Not much is known as to what occurred during his early adulthood life, or how he met his wife. Rumor has it she was kidnapped by Karl von Steelmane, Tandrious' father, for an arranged marriage, others say his wife was a gift from a rival family whom was in debt to House von Steelmane. Tandrious didn't resurface until the Stonemason's Guild began to revolt in Stormwind City. He was quick to support the Masons, shipping raw materials to Westfall to assist in Edwin VanCleef to construct and fortify a base of operations so that they may continue to fight the Kingdom of Stormwind for a longer amount of time. As reward for his service to the Masons, VanCleef appointed Tandrious as one of his Lieutenants, and Tandrious moved down to Westfall after burning down a rival family's house to avoid being imprisoned in Alterac, and to support the fight against the Crown. His service with the Brotherhood lasted just under two years, up until Edwin was killed by the People's Militia in the Deadmines. It is then when he rounded up his three sons, and ventured back to their home estate in the remote Northern Alteraci Mountains to officially charter and form what is now known today as the ''Steelmane Gang. ''Money wasn't an issue for the middle-aged Lord, so he was quick to expand his criminal enterprise throughout Azeroth, planting seeds in many backwater towns and capital cities. Eventually, he legally landed himself in Stormwind City, where he operated in secrecy against the King and the Alliance up until the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind. Tandrious originally paid no mind to the sudden peak of illnesses, proclaiming that it was Azeroth," Culling itself of the weak," and ordered his members remain where they were assigned. By the time he realized it was more serious than anticipated, it was too late. The city was in distress, the streets overrun with rioters, looters and the walking dead. Tandrious hailed a private vessel to meet him at the Harbor and take him to a safehouse in Westfall. The vessel returned to Westfall, he did not. =Personality= ---- Tandrious was known to be a very secretive and stern person, only keeping to his close council of officers within Steelmane, or long-term business associates in various foreign lands he ventured to under aliases. He did his absolute best to intimidate those he was around, including his own kin. He didn't have time to tolerate nonsense, wouldn't hesitate to spill blood to push his point across smoothly. Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Rogues Category:Crime Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Alterac Syndicate